tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranir
Aranir is Bosmer that was born on the 21st of Evening Star 4E 186. He is generally quiet and polite, albeit relaxed in his manner of speech. Despite his slight social awkwardness, he seems to be well adjusted for someone of his background. Early History Aranir was born to a middle class tavern owner named Melrin and his wife, Fara, on a cold and clear 21st of Evening Star. He grew up like most young Bosmer who lived in Haven, being trained to use the bow and arrow at a very young age. Along with the archery training, his father also taught him about the history of Tamriel; the old stories of when Dragons lived in the north, when the Ayleids ruled over Cyrodiil, and many other near-legendary historical accounts. Aranir always wanted to learn more about the Dragons and their nearly impossible sounding powers. His mother taught him about the Firmament, always retelling how the Guardians and their Charges would fight off the Serpent at the end of every month. She also taught him how to make simple potions, a skill which he soon found himself using almost daily. Even to this day Aranir still performs alchemical experiments. Late one night when he was just seven years old, his father shook him awake and rushed him into a carriage where most of their belongings were stored. They rode quickly to Cyrodiil, avoiding any major crossing points and roads. Two days later, they settled down in a small cabin south of Anvil that overlooked the sea. After this sudden change, his father greatly increased the difficulty, frequency, and length of Aranir's archery training. Induction into the Thieves' Guild When Aranir was ten years old, he returned from Anvil to find his home's door kicked in. He ran inside to investigate, what he found was his home in shambles. There were scorch marks on the stone floor, overturned tables and chairs, and a single finely crafted Elven dagger pinning a single note written in elegant handwriting declaring his father and mother as traitors to the Aldmeri Dominion and that they were taken to pay for their crimes. Aranir spent the next several hours looking around his home for any sign of them. He then ran back to the city in search of them, but to no avail. After giving what remained of his family's belongings to an old family friend he wandered the countryside, eventually making his way to the Imperial City where he collapsed in a gutter. He had lost count of how many days he had walked for. It was just then that an old, gruff voice said, "Get up, boy. You'll starve if you wallow in the gutters like that." The voice belonged to an old Imperial named Antonus. Antonus worked at a bakery nearby and had just finished delivering some yeast when he witnessed Aranir's fall. He gave the young mer some bread and told him to start asking people for money while he was still small, he then gave him three Septims and excused himself. They soon became good friends. Aranir soon learned how to get into people's pockets when they weren't willing to give him any gold, which became increasingly common. By the time he was eleven he had performed his first break-in, which earned him enough gold for a warm meal. By age twelve his break-ins had become more and more common. He could have even been living in an inn, but he almost always gave half of his earnings to the poor, taking pity on people who were in a similar situation to his that couldn't do anything about it. One day during a break-in he was discovered. He then leapt from the second story window, a bag of warm bread in his hands, and clung with his free hand onto the roof of the next house over. He pulled himself up and evaded the guard by rooftop until he reached the Waterfront District where he dismounted from a low section in the wall. Later that evening, a cloaked man dropped a letter near Aranir's "home" that said, "I know you don't have thirty Septims to your name. If you want to remedy that, be at the docks in half an hour." When he arrived at the docks, the cloaked man offered him a spot in the Thieves' Guild. On the 12th of Second Seed, 4E 203, Aranir received word that someone was looking for him. He decided to investigate in case it was some kind of vigilante, he didn't want to lead them to the island, so he travelled to the Imperial City. Shortly after he arrived he discovered that the person who was looking for him was his mother, whom he had thought was dead. She was the first of them to see him and, after an awkward reunion hug, they spent the rest of the day talking and Fara eventually decided to visit Sunlock. Aranir and Fara are now in communication by letter. Studies Aranir is an avid astronomer and constantly keep track of the movements of the heavens. He is also a decent alchemist and often spends whole days trying different potions, he even has cross pollinated two different kinds of flowers and is now trying to determine their alchemical effects and what determines the traits that are passed down by the "parent" flowers. One of his more obscure subjects of study, the Dovah language, has been put on hold until he can find more materials to study. Building a Home After a freak tropical storm Aranir, who had been living outside, decided it was time for him to make a permanent home on the island. He quickly drew up a simple design for his cabin, which was completed with the help of Aerin Adventus and some hired workers. Miscellany *Aranir is part of a slowly growing group that does not observe the Meat Mandate. He still will not eat plants from Valenwood, however. *He often gave part of his cut from jobs to the poor and usually went after wealthier targets. *He REALLY likes spiced apples. Category:Members